1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to presenting data to a user, and more particularly, to a solution for generating a three-dimensional table for displaying data, which allows a user to perform various manipulations on the table to alter the displayed data.
2. Background Art
Data is often displayed in a two-dimensional table (e.g., spreadsheet). This display format is highly versatile and is effective at presenting numerous types of data to a user for review, comparison, modification, etc. However, for some data, such as data that acquires new values over several instances (e.g., time intervals, geographic areas, etc.), a third-dimension is desirable. For example, a two-dimensional table effectively displays numerous attributes (e.g., name, sales, costs, profits, etc.) for several items (e.g., products). However, the two-dimensional table does not effectively display how this information may have changed over numerous instances (e.g., fiscal quarters) of the data. To this extent, the two-dimensional table does not allow for a ready comparison of a varying number of instances, two or more particular instances, or the like.
As a result, it is often desirable to display data in three-dimensions. However, current solutions do not provide functionality that would enable a user to selectively manipulate the three-dimensional table thereby altering the displayed data in a desired manner. Consequently, the usefulness of displaying data in three-dimensions has been limited to date. In light of this, a need exists for an improved solution for presenting data to a user in a three-dimensional table that allows a user to perform various manipulations to the table.